TP3MO1 Arbetsfysiologi, föreläsningsanteckningar
=Arbetsfysiologi= image:Af1.jpg Arbetsfysiologi, läran om kroppens anpassning till kroppsarbete och de fysiologiska reaktionerna därvid. Mesta möjliga ska fås ut och de olika systemn och organen i kroppen ska samverka för att det ska fungera optimalt. Arbetsfysiologi spelar en viktig roll i arbetslivet, vid idrottsträning och inom hälso- och sjukvården. Tidigare spelade den stor roll vid tunga arbeten, men många av dem har rationaliserats bort och många tunga lyft görs idag av maskiner. Ett undantag är vården där tunga lyft fortfarande finns. Från mitten av 50-talet och framåt kom arbetsfysiologi att handla mycket om idrott. Mycket arbetsfysiologi handlar alltså egentligen om idrottsfysiolog. De senaste åren har en förstått att fysisk aktivitet är kanske den viktigaste faktorn för att behålla hälsan och både förebygga och bota sjukdomar. Det är inte heller vilka sjukdomar som helst, utan de stora folksjukdomarna som belastar vården och människor mest idag. Metabolt syndrom, diabetes, högt blodtryck, stroke, arteroskleros bland annat. Det har visat sig att fysisk aktivitet det betyder lika mycket för hälsan som det gör att sluta röka. Fysisk aktivitet påverkar * psykiatriska tillstånd positivt och motion kan bota lättare nedstämdhet, det kan även ha positiv effekt på andra psykiatriska tillstånd * benstommen förbättras, stor skillnad speciellt hos kvinnor och äldre (benstommen minskar efter menopaus) * balans förbättras, speciellt viktigt hos äldre som riskerar att ramla och skada sig. Inte bara fysisk aktivitet påvekar, utan också hur stilla en sitter, stillasittandet är i sig en negativ faktor. Det är alltså inte bara frånvaro av fysisk aktivitet som är skadlig utan även en stillasittande vardag. Fysisk ansträngning har blivit mer centralt. Idag kan en skriva ut fysisk aktivitet på recept FAR. Det används alltså som en behandlingsmetod inom sjukvården, även om det inte är lika vanligt som det borde vara. Det är dock ingen tvekan om att det börjar sätta sin prägel på sjukvården. =Syrgaskonsumtionen= * Basal konsumtion 250 ml/min (3-4 ml/min x kg) - mäts då en är väldigt avslappnad, någonstans mellan sömn och vakenhet * I vila 750 ml/min (10-13 ml/min x kg) - fullt vaken men gör inget stort arbete, till exempel sitter och lyssnar på en föreläsning * Promenad ca 1000 ml/min (15-17 ml/min x kg) - ökar något * Max konsumtion hos otränad individ - ca 3,0 l/min, dvs ökning med 12 ggr (35-40 ml/min x kg) något mindre för kvinnor * Max konsumtion hos mycket vältränad individ - ca 6 l/min, dvs ökning med ca 25 ggr (85 ml/min x kg) - kan också var över det Syrgasupptaget relaterar till kroppsvikt och det brukar därför anges i ml/kg kroppsvikt. Kroppsvikten spelar roll, speciellt om det handlar om att utföra något där en ska lyfta sin egen kroppsvikt. Ju mer en anstränger sig desto mer ökar konsumtionen. Relationen är en rät linje, syrgaskonsumptionen står alltså i direkt proportion till ansträngningens intensitet. Syrefattigt blod kommer från musklerna och det kommer att ha lägre syrgasinnehåll och lägre syrgastryck än i vila, musklerna kommer också att ha producerat mer koldioxid än i vila och det finns också i blodet. Syrgasinnehållet i artärblodet behöver upprätthållas och koldioxiden behöver vädras ut. För att det ska kunna ske behöver andningsfrekvensen öka. =Andningsförändringar= * Vila 6 l/min - 12 andetag/min =Maximal ansträngning= * Otränad ca 60 l/min frekvens 30-35/min * Tränad ca 100 l/min frekvens 30-35/min - frekvensen ökar inte, men upptaget gör det. Tidalvolymen ökar mer, de andas djupare Tidalvolymen ändras från ca 0,5 l till ungefär 2 liter. Om en sätter sig ner och försöker andas så mycket som möjligt under en minut så kommer alla friska individer upp i över 100 l. Det som sker är att en använder de expiratoriska musklerna. Det innebär att det kostar energi, de expiratoriska musklerna konsumerar ATP när de används. Det gör en normalt inte när en anstränger sig. Då sker inandningen med muskelhjälp, men utandningen sköts av lungas flexibla fibrer. Det kostar nästan lika mycket i energi att andas forcerat som en tjänar på det ökade syreupptaget. Det är också opraktiskt, andningen måste anpassas till de aktiviteter som en håller på med. Men det finns egentligen en större kapacitet i lungorna som vi normalt sett inte behöver utnyttja. =Inspiratorisk reservvolym= image:af2.jpg Ett bra sätt att mäta hur effektivt som kroppen syresätts är att mäta koncentrationen i artärblod. Om allt fungerar som det ska så ska inte syresättningen förändras nämnvärt oavsett om en är i vila eller anstränger sig. Så är det oftast också, syrgasinnehållet i blodet är ganska konstant och lungorna hinner alltså med att syresätta blodet. Även på vensidan ska det fungera och all koldioxid andas ut. Även detta fungerar hos friska individer. Lungorna begränsar alltså normalt egentligen inte förmågan till fysisk ansträngning. =Hjärtminutvolymen= Otränad person Värdena är något lägre för kvinnor. || || Vila || Maxprestation || || || Hjärtminutvolym || 5 l/min || 20l/min || ökar med 4 ggr || || Slagvolym || 70 ml || 85-90 ml || ökar, men inte så mycket. || || Hjärtfrekvens || 70 /min || 200/min || Gäller i åldern 20-30 år, men det finns en påtaglig individuell skillnad || || Pulstak || || 200/min || Taket sjunker med åldern och det är därför viktigt att specificera vilken ålder en pratar om || =Cardiac output i vila= image:af3.jpg Musklerna får ca 20 %, men de är de största organet vi har i kroppen. Räknat per viktenhet så får alltså musklerna inte speciellt mycket. Mag- och tarmkanalen tar lite mer c 25 %, det är ett stort organ, men betydligt mindre än musklerna. Så räknat med viktenhet så tar mag- och tarmkanal mer. Njuren tar ca 22 %, men det är ett väldigt litet organ, så proportionellt tar den mycket. Tillsammans står de för 2 tredjedelar av hela cardiac output. Hjärtat tar 4 %, men hjärtat är också ett litet organ. Hjärnan och CNS tar ca 15 %, alltså också en ganska stor del. Huden tar också en hygglig mängd, mer än hjärtat, men det är också ett betydligt större organ. Alla andra organ, som ben och hormonella organ får dela på resterande 10 %. =Cardiac output vid ansträngning= image:af4.jpg Vid ansträngning så ökar muskelgenomblödningen radikalt. Cardiac output har ökat från 5 liter till 25 liter. Som synes av cirkeldiagrammet har hela cardiac outputökningen gått till att försörja musklerna. (Detta gäller då en anstränger många muskler, till exempel vid skidåkning, löpning eller cykling.) Samtidigt så har hjärtat ingen ändring i procent, men genomblödningne har ökat. Även huden har i absoluta tal ökat, samma sak gäller hjärnan. Den ökar i faktiska tal, även om den minskat procentuellt. För att ökningen ska gå ihop med tillgänglig volym måste den alltså strypas i andra organ. Det är främst i lever, mag- och tarmkanal och njure som sänkningen sker. Kärlen dilaterar i muskler, hjärta, hud och hjärna medan de kontraherar i övriga organ. I mukosan i tunntarmen bibehålls genomflödet för att kroppen ska kunna ta upp näring och göra sig av med slaggprodukter även under fysisk ansträngning, men övrig del av mage- tarmkanal för alltså mindre genomflöde. När det gäller njuren renas blodet glomerulusfiltreringen och den funktionen är viktig och upprätthålls under fysisk ansträngning. I alla fall tills ansträngningen blir väldigt hög och ligger runt max, då minskar reningsfunktionen minskar. I första hand så kommer utförseln av urin att strypas. En behöver sällan kissa vid hög fysisk ansträngning. image:af5.jpg Cardiac output är rätlinjig och helt relaterad till den fysiska ansträngningen, både hos en otränad och en tränad person. image:af6.jpg =Systoliskt och diaboliskt tryck vid ansträngning= Systoliskt och diastoliskt blodtryck förändras. Det systoliska ökar först rejält, både slagvolym och frekvens ökar. Slagvolymen påverkar mest hur mycket det systoliska trycket stiger. Slagvolymen ökar snabbare i början, som enligt grafen, och ligger sedan ganska still. Den forsatta ökningen av det systoliska trycket beror på att frekvensen och därmed cardiac output ökar, men slagvolymen förblir konstant, normalt sett ända upp till maxprestation. Mer blod ska sväljas av vener och artärer och motståndet i kärlen blir därmed större och det systoliska trycket ökar. Det diastoliska trycket håller sig konstant eller minskar till och med något. Det ökade blodflödet borde ju höga trycket kan en tycka. Men trycket är beroende av den perifera resistansen och blodkärlens diameter. Vid fysisk ansträngning dilaterar kärlen kraftigt och resistansen i kärlen minskar därmed och tar ut effekten av det ökade blodflödet. Dilateringen kan till och med bli så stor att det diastoliska trycket minskar. Om en i stället blir förbannad eller stressad och irriterad så kommer trycket att stiga, men det kommer inte att ske någon dilatering av kärlen och medelartärtrycket kommer att öka. Det är alltså betydligt mer påfrestande för hjärtat att att vara irriterad än det är med fysisk aktivitet. För 20 - 30 år sedan skulle en efter en hjärtinfarkt ligga till sängs i 10 dagar och sedan ta det lugnt. I dag är det tvärt om. En patient ska upp ur sängen redan första dagen efter infarkt och så fort hjärtat fått ärrbildning och läkt rekommenderas motion för att förebygga nya problem. Det beror på att en insett att det inte är speciellt ansträngande för hjärtat att motionera. Det ger ökad mängd kapillärer i hjärtat och fysisk ansträngning har alltså positiva effekter på hjärtat. =Kraftig ansträngning och aktivering av en lite muskelgrupp= Ovan gäller då en aktiverar stora muskelgrupper. Om en i stället anstränger en liten muskelgrupp, till exempel vid tyngdlyftning så kommer musklerna då de kontraheras i stället att i princip stänga av blodflödet till dem. Det gör att musklerna under en kort period blir ischemiska. Ingen dilatation sker utan tvärt om, en konstriktion. Trycket som behövs för att till exempel lyfta en tyngd gör att trycket i muskeln överstiger artärtrycke'''t och '''artären trycks då ihop. Även venerna pressas samman och venblodet trycks mot hjärtat. Det leder till att både det diastoliska och systoliska trycket, och därmed medelartärtrycket ökar under själva lyftet. Hjärtat måste då arbeta mot ett motstånd. Därför brukar en prata om volymarbete och tryckarbete. Vid volymarbete, då flera muskelgrupper är aktiverade så ökar främst hjärt-minut-volymen, cardiac output ökar utan att trycket ökar så mycket. Vid tryckarbete, som då exempelvis korta intensiva tunga arbeten eller då små muskelgupper är aktiverade så ökar alltså medelartärtrycket, och det är mer påfrestande för hjärtat. Vasodilatation i muskeln uppkommer vid funktionell hyperemi och arteriolerna påverkas att dilatera med hjälp av metaboliter som utsöndras då muskelarbetet sker. Samtidigt sker en vasokonstriktion i vissa organ och det kan bara ske genom att den sympatiska aktiviteten ökar, framför allt till mag- och tamkanal och njurar. Hur kan det komma sig att det sympatiska aktiviteten inte även gör att blodkärlen i musklerna konstrieras? Det beror på att de metaboliter som frisätts övervinner sympatikusaktiveringen. De blockerar frisättningen av noradrenalin från sympatikus och därmed påverkas inte de muskler som arbetar av sympatikus. De muskler som inte arbetar påverkas dock. funktionell hyperemi = //ökat blodflöde som är proportionellt mot arbetsintensiteten// metabolit = //ämnesomsättningsprodukt, dvs. ämne som uppstått genom en kemisk reaktion i kroppen. De kan vara aktiva eller inaktiva produkter.// Vasodilatation uppkommer genom: * minskad sympatisk vasokonstriktion samt frisättning av vasodilaterande adrenalin från binjuremärgen till skelettmuskelarteriolernas beta2-adrenoceptorer * frisättning av vasodilaterande NO från kärlendotelet . * frisättning av vasodilaterande adenosin från den arbetande muskulaturen =Syrgastransporten i blodet= || || Vila || Max || || 1. Arteriellt PO2 || 100 mmHg || 100 mmHg || || 2. O2 innehåll, per liter || 200 ml/l || 200 ml/l || || 3. Venöst PO2, per liter || 150 ml/l || 30 ml/l || || 4. Venöst PO2 arbetande muskler || || 0 ml/l || || 5. Venöst PCO2 || 40mmHg || 70-75 mmHg || || || || || || 6. Avgiven mängd syrgas till musklerna || 50-60 ml/l blod || 170ml/l blod || Det finns en betydlig mängd reserv av syrgas i blodet vid vila. # Vid max ansträngning så finns det fortfarande 100 mmHg syre i arteriellt blod, vilket beror på att hjärta och lungor klarar av att upprätthålla försörjningen. # Det är samma värde vid ansträngning som vid vila på syresättningen i arteriellt blod, ca 200 ml/l. # Det venösa blodet har dock en betydligt lägre nivå av syre vid ansträngning. # Om en mäter inne i en arbetande muskel så finns där inget syre kvar alls. Muskeln har använt allt syre i sitt arbete. Det kommer ju dock även blod från andra delar av kroppen, och det är inte helt tömt på syre, därför finns det ändå syre kvar i det venösa blodet på "kroppsnivå", även om det inte egentligen finns något kvar i den arbetande muskelns venösa blod. # Venöst blod har nästan dubblat sitt innehåll av koldioxid vid muskelansträngning. # Avgiven mängd syre blir radikalt mycket högre. Dock avges inte lika mycket som finns, det beror på att inte alla organ ökar sitt syrebehov radikalt vid fysisk ansträngning. Därför blir den avgivna syremängden runt 170 ml/l blod i stället för de möjliga 200 ml/l blod. Oxyhemoglobin dissociationskurvan media type="youtube" key="HYbvwMSzqdY" image:af7.jpg width="745" I samband med fysisk ansträngning avges syrgas lättare. (Bohr effekten) Faktorer som påverkar kurvan * koncentrationen av CO2 * koncentrationen av vätejoner och därmed sänkning av pH * temperatur Alla dessa faktorer finns vid fysisk ansträngning. Temperaturen i en arbetande muskel kan bli 40 grader. =Regleringen av cirkulations- och respirationsomställning= =Central kontroll= * Aktivering av sympatiska nervsystemet (cirkulationssystemet) och motorneuron (andningen) kopplat till aktiveringen av musklerna * Aktiveringen sker via vasomotorcentrum och motorcortex Det som styr andningen normalt är gasinnehållet i artärblodet, koncentrationen av CO2 i första hand och syrgaskoncentrationen i andra hand. Ingen av de faktorerna sker normalt vid fysisk ansträngning. Det beror på att lungor och hjärta har en sådan kapacitet att de håller artärblodet syresatt och utan för mycket koldioxid. Det måste alltså vara andra faktorer som styr den ökade andningsfrekvensen vid fysisk ansträngning. Det är knutet till motorcentrum i hjärnan. När musklerna börjar arbeta och röra på sig så kommer signaler till andningscentrum som ökar andningsfrekvensen motsvarande den fysiska ansträngningen. Det finns även en koppling till spänning, en emotionell spänning redan innan musklerna aktiveras leder också till ökad andningsfrekvens. Hjärnan kan inte avgöra på egen hand om det finns tillräckligt med syre. Den informationen måste komma från de organ som behöver och konsumerar syret. Det finns därför kemoreceptorer i musklerna som känner av syremängden i själva muskeln och signalerar till hjärnans andningscentrum om behovet. Det tar dock en liten stund eftersom det tar ett tag för metaboliterna i musklerna att bildas. Den centrala styrningen kommer alltså först och finjusteras sedan av muskelinformationen. När det gäller andning så är det somatiska muskler andra nerver som som styr, inte det autonoma. Men det är det autonoma systemet och sympatikus som styr reglering av kärlen. Även här kommer signaler från motorcentrum att gå ner till vasomotorcentrum och se till att det sker en generell ökning av sympatikusaktivering. Det också svårt för hjärnan att avgöra på egen hand hur mycket som kärlen behöver förändras. Därför kommer information om det via mekanoreceptorer i senor och ligament samt kemoreceptorer i de arbetande musklerna att påverka vasomotorcentrum. Notera igen att sympatikus inte kommer att påverka de arbetande musklerna eftersom signalen blockeras av de metaboliter som utsöndras av de arbetande musklerna själva. Baroreceptorerna kommer att detekterar en tryckökning och egentligen vilja sänka blodtrycket, men de signaler som kommer från musklerna till vasomotorcentrum i samband med den fysiska ansträngningen kommer att vara de som dominerar. =Lokal kontroll= * Kemoreceptorer i de arbetande musklerna * Mekanoreceptorer i senor och ligament image:af8.jpg =Metabolism= All energi i celler kommer från energirika fosfatföreningar. Den viktigaste är ATP. Lagret av ATP räcker inte speciellt länge. För att energi ska finnas till den fysiska ansträngningen så måste ATP bildas. ATP kan bildas från antingen kolhydrater eller fett. = = Total energi från glukoskatabolism (kolhydrater) image:af9.jpg Nedbrytningen av kolhydrater via glykolys och genom citronsyracykeln resulterar i ungefär 36 ATP molekyler. Det blir inga andra restprodukter än koldioxid och vatten. Detta under förutsättning att det finns syrgas i tillräcklig mängd = aerob. Om syrgas inte finns i tillräcklig mängd så sker nedbrytningen anaerobt och glukos bryts ner till mjölksyra, laktat - vilket ger endast 2 ATP. Total energi från fettkatabolism image:af10.jpg De flesta fetter är triglycerider, tre fettsyror och en glycerolmolekyl. Fetterna bryts ner i Krebbs cykeln och energiproduktionen sker i samma system. Fettsyrorna ger den största delen av ATP. En triglyceridmolekyl ger vid nedbrytning 460 ATP molekyler alltså ca 12 ggr mer än vid nedbrytning av kolhydrater. Oavsett kroppskonstitution så kommer aldrig fettreserven att ta slut under fysisk ansträngning, gkukoslagret däremot tar slut snabbt. Glukos ligger lagrat som glukogen i levern och i muskler och räcker max i ca 60 - 90 minuter vid hård ansträngning. Är en vältränad finns något större depåer av glykogen. Det är skillnad på hur och när en använder de olika energikällorna. =Respiratorisk kvot, RQ= =Förhållandet mellan bildad mängd CO2 och förbrukad mängd O2.= * Vid förbränning av kolhydrater förbrukas lika många O2 molekyler som det bildas CO2 molekyler, dvs RQ = 1 * Vid förbränning av fett förbrukas betydligt fler O2 molekyler än det bildas CO2 molekyler (140 % fler), dvs RQ = 0.71 * Beroende på vilken blandning av de olika energikällorna som används kommer alltså RQ att variera mellan 0.71 och 1. Detta uppmättes på demonstrationen (se anteckningar därifrån). * Under kortvarigt hårt arbete används t'illgängligt ATP, räcker 10-20 sek'. * Vid hårt arbete upp till några minuter är förbränningen anaerob och som energikälla används glukos (glukogen). * Vid''' längre arbete är förbränningen aerob''' och energikällorna''' fett och glukos''' (glukogen). Citronsyracykeln kräver att det finns glukos för att kunna fungera, även om kroppen gått över på att bränna fett. Det behövs alltså lite glukos även för att fettförbränningen ska kunna fungera. Ju längre en anstränger sig desto bättre behöver förmågan att bränna fett vara. Det har en praktisk applikation inom sjukvården. Vid övervikt behöver fett förbrännas, att röra sig under lång tid förbränner alltså fett. Det är svårt att få någon som är tung att ge sig ut och springa. Men långa promenader kan alltså ha en god effekt ur "bantningssynpunkt" då det aktiverar fettförbränningen. image:af11.jpg //Under kortvarigt hårt arbete används tillgängligt ATP, räcker 10-20 sek. Vid hårt arbete upp till några minuter är förbränningen anaerob och som energikälla används glukos (glukogen). Vid längre arbete är förbränningen aerob och energikällorna fett och glukos (glukogen)//. = = =Anaerobt arbete och mjölksyrebildning= Vid relativ brist på syrgas, alltså då ansträngningen blir så intensiv att musklerna får problem med att hinna syresättas ordentligt så går förbränningen över till att bli anaerob och laktat bildas. Det brukar hända då en utnyttjar ungefär 85 - 90 % av sin maximala kapacitet. Då börjar laktatförbränningen att bli stor. Normalt finns alltid lite laktat blodet, när en närmar sig mjölksyretröskeln så stiger laktatkoncentrationen snabbt och det börjar bli svårt att fortsätta. Tröskeln ligger på en koncentration på runt 4 mmol/l. image:af12.jpg Första kurvan visar resultatet av en otränad person. Andra kurvan illustrerar förändringen efter några veckors träning. En tydlig skillnad syns på när och hur snabbt tröskeln nås och hur snabbt koncentrationen stegras. Den tredje kurvan visar en elitlöpares värden. =Anaerobt arbete och syreskuld= image:af13.jpg =Musklernas verkningsgrad= * All energi som vi skapar kan inte användas av musklerna. En stor del kommer att försvinna som spillvärme. Ca 22 % av energin som vi bildar använder vi, det är det som gör att vi kan hålla och reglera vår kroppstemperatur. Vid fysisk ansträngning bildas det alltså mycket överskottsvärme som vi måste göra oss av med. Kroppstemperaturen kommer alltså att öka. Det är ok med en viss ökning, det är rent av fördelaktig då energiutvinningsprocesser med mera sker mer effektivt, men inte mer än 1-2 graders ökning. Kroppen behöver bevara en temperatur på under 40 grader. * Svettning: viktigaste och effektivaste mekanismen för att avge värme. En elektrolytlösning från svettkörtlar lämnar kroppen via huden. När svetten dunstar så kyls huden ner. Svettning sätter in efter ca 10-15 minuter, lite beroende på hur vältränad en är. Ju mer vältränad, desto snabbare börjar en svettas. Svettning innebär en samtidig vätskeförlust. Ju varmare och fuktigare vädret är ju större blir förlusterna. Vätskan tas från den extracellulära rummet och kommer alltså även att påverka blodvolymen. Det kommer alltså att leda till nedsatt prestationsförmåga. Därför är det viktigt att spara vätska och det är därför som njuren upprätthåller rening, men pressar ner urinproduktionen. För att det ska ske frisätts ADH. Det sker inte så mycket på grund av vätskan som tappas utan för att svetten är hypoton, när elektroyter lämnar kroppen blir blodet hypertont och det stimulerar kraftigt frisättningen av ADH. (Se cirkulationsföreläsningar) Förmågan att koncentrera urinen maximeras. Det är därför som en dricker under träning, för att motverka vätskeförlusten. Elitidrottare måste inte bara träna sig i sin sport utan också på att kunna dricka under utövandet och vänja sin magsäck vid det, så att de inte spyr upp vattnet igen. De bör dricka 1-2 dl var 15:e minut. Syftet är att minimera vätskeförlust, att motverka den helt går inte. Det får en göra genom att dricka efter passet. * Svett har lägre osmolaritet än plasma. Vätskeförlusten vid t.ex ett maratonlopp kan uppgå till 2-3 l/tim. Blodförsörjningen till huden är viktig för att svett ska kunna bildas. Blodgenomströmningen till huden ökar alltså ju mer en anstränger sig och det tar en del av blodflödet från musklerna. Det blir alltså svårare och svårare att ansträng sig och en blir varmare och rödare och svettas mer allt eftersom ansträngningen fortgår. =Ålder och max VO2= image:af14.jpg //FIGURE 5-11. Maximal oxygen uptake as a function of age and level of activity in male and female subjects. (From Hermansen, L.: Individual differences. In Fitness, Health, and Work Capacity. International Standards for Assessment. Edited by LA. larson. New York, Macmillan Publishing Co., 1974. The inset graph was redrawn from tabled data of Astrand, P.O., and Rodahl, K.R.: Textbook of Work Physiology. New York, McGraw-Hill Book Co., 1970.)// Det finns skillnader mellan könen. Kvinnor har generellt mer fett och mindre muskler än män. Skillnaden minskar om en mäter VO2 max per kilo kroppsvikt, men vissa skillnader kvarstår dock. VO2 max sjunker också med åldern. Det ligger i generna och går inte direkt att påverka. Takten sjunker samma för män och kvinnor. Om en är vältränad så kommer VO2 max att sjunka med samma hastighet, men eftersom en börjar på ett högre värde så kommer en att behålla ett högre värde med åldern än vad en otränad individ gör. Under förutsättning att en fortsätter att träna. En kan börja träna när en är 85 och det kommer att ge effekt. En viktig faktor till att VO2 max sjunker är att pulstaket sjunker. Lite grovt så ligger pulstaket på 220 minus åldern. Det innebär att en 60-åringborde ha ett pulstak på runt 160, +- 10. Hur mycket en än tränar så går det inte att öka eller minska hur fort pulstaket ändras. Det är till stor del genetiskt. Den maximala hjärtfrekvensen sjunker helt enkelt med åldern och cardiac output minskar. Även muskelmassan minskar något med åren.